


Shoulder Meowbeast

by AnonymouslyDead



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Pale Relationship, Robots, Shoulder Cat, Strong boi Equius, short fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:41:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23174842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymouslyDead/pseuds/AnonymouslyDead
Summary: My friend wanted <> Nepeta and Equius, so here’s Nepeta being a shoulder cat and Equius complying.
Relationships: Nepeta Leijon & Equius Zahhak
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Shoulder Meowbeast

“Equius, I’m a shoulder meowbeast now.” Nepeta declared.

“That’s nice, Nepeta.” Equius said. 

“Pick me up.” 

“Alright, come here.” 

Nepeta did so. In one quick move, Equius lifted her off her feet. Nepeta let out a surprised laugh as he threw her over his shoulder. 

“Mew.” 

“Good meowbeast.” Equius patted her before turning back to his work. He took a circuit board and inspected it. 

“Fool! Your shoulder is now mine!” Nepeta grabbed a hold of his tank top along his back. 

“That’s fine.” Equius room his circuit board and moved to the shell of his current robot, not even bothering to fix Nepeta. Nepeta just braced herself into her position. 

“Do I even weigh anything to you?” Nepeta asked. 

“Nope.” Equius dragged over a strange sticklike tool. He started to weld the circuit into the shell. She tried to turn to see what exactly he was doing and nearly fell off of him. Equius dropped his tool to support her. 

“Maybe, you should take a better position if you wish to be a “shoulder cat”.” 

So, Nepeta shifted so that he was sitting on his shoulders. She could watch him as he worked, slowly assembling the vaguely horse shaped robot before him. Nepeta clapped. 

“You’re doing amazing, sweetie.” 

“Why thank you, Nepeta.” 


End file.
